Sonic Team: New Generation
by Electric The Hedgefox
Summary: En su última batalla contra el doctor Eggman, éste le arrebata sus poderes al Sonic Team ,pero al hacerlo, también les quita sus almas, sin embargo, Tails tuvo un sueño que le decía lo que pasaría, por precaución, dejó una grabación, gracias a eso, nacerá el nuevo Team Sonic, no sean muy crueles en los reviews, es mi primer fic
1. Introducción

**Hola gente de fanfiction, debo decir que este es mi primer fic y probablemente el más largo que haga ya que quise hacer una historia a lo tipo anime (dividida en sagas o como yo les digo: ''ARCOS'' y además tengo varias ideas para la historia aunque muy dispersas, pero mejor ya me dejo de tantas habladurías, así que a leer. **

Introducción

En la base del doctor Eggman, el Sonic Team acababa de combatir contra él, si has escuchado de ellos creerás que le ganaron, pero ese no fue el caso, se encontraban atrapados en unas celdas con líneas verdes fosforescentes, las cuales anulaban sus poderes, Eggman los mantendría ahí hasta que perfeccionase su última creación, una máquina que le permitía quitarles sus poderes y transferirlos a otro cuerpo, Tails, que estaba sorprendido por todo lo sucedido, un recuerdo que él creía inservible le vino a la mente:

Tails POV

Flashback

Esta mañana, Shadow nos avisó que Eggman tenía un nuevo plan y para ello había reunido las Esmeraldas Caos, luego de eso se puso a discutir con Sonic respecto a que por qué no les llamó en lugar de ir a nuestra casa sólo ara decir eso, a los diez minutos seguían discutiendo y creo que me dormí como por cinco minutos, ya que vi algo raro, primero vi a Eggman con un casco raro entre manos y se lo puso a ¿qué era eso?... ¿un erizo, un zorro, un gato,…? No estoy seguro, pero pasó lo mismo con una silueta femenina, luego vi los cuerpos de Sonic, Knuckles, Amy e incluso el mío, que acababan de ser despojados de todo rastro de ''poderes especiales'', esos cuerpos tenían un color sombrío y las pupilas completamente grises, desperté y fui a mi taller, ya que Sonic y Shadow seguían discutiendo, y en un Smartphone que yo mismo reparé, hice una grabación lo que vi en mi ''sueño'' y terminé justo antes de que Sonic y Shadow se mataran entre ellos, en el camino a la base ''secreta'' de Eggman le relaté a Sonic lo que pasó, pero parece que no me creyó; yo también espero que no sea cierto.

Fin del flashback y del POV

Eggman:-He terminado mi invento, ahora Team Sonic, ¿unas últimas palabras?-

Sonic:-(susurrando) Tails, espero que hayas guardado bien esa grabación-dijo mirando al zorrito.

Tails:-No te preocupes Sonic.-

Amy:-(extrañada) ¿De qué hablas Sonic?-

Sonic:-emm, pues…-antes de que terminara de hablar, Eggman le interrumpió- Bueno, ya que estos son sus últimos momentos, lo haré corto, una vez que ya no estén en mi camino transferiré sus poderes a nuevos cuerpos que me sirvan sólo a mí.-

Sonic:-Si estos son mis últimos momentos, hay algo que debo hacer… (Se acerca a Amy y coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella)Te… amo…Amy- dijo antes de besarla justo antes de que el techo se ilumine y de él salga una gran luz; luego de que la luz se apaga, sólo quedan los cuerpos del Sonic Team con el pelaje ennegrecido.

Eggman:-Vaya, no creí que los cuerpos quedarían tan horribles, mejor transfiero los poderes ya; (Mirando a las sombras) ¡Ustedes dos, vengan aquí!- luego se vieron dos siluetas, una masculina y una femenina, ambas con miradas maliciosas.

Ambos:-Sí… doctor…-

Al poco tiempo, Eggman logró el control total sobre Mobius con ayuda de ambos zoomorfos.

Pero no de la grabación de Tails… y así, en una noche lluviosa, una silueta encapuchada, que parecía la de un zorro encontró el teléfono con la grabación.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo? Dejen su opinión en los reviews, ya que no me gusta la idea de poner OCs meramente míos, a quienes le interese que ponga su OC en la historia, me lo puede decir en un review o me puede enviar un mensaje privado, debe decir de qué color es su pelaje, de ojos, de cabello o forma de púas, qué ropa usa, poderes, habilidades y si desean también armas; los OCs aparecerán a partir del cap 2 (este no cuenta como el primero)**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews... o voy a sus casas por la noche con una motosierra, okey, no puedo ni quiero hacer eso; nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Electric (Yo): Hola gente de FF, aquí con la continuación del fic**

**?:Hola a quienes estén leyendo esta basura**

**Electric: Ahh, ya cállate, tienes suerte de que te vaya a dejar aparecer en el fic**

**?: Jejeje… era una broma Electric, no seas amargado**

**Electric: Bueno, aquí de vuelta, lamento los dos meses de espera pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que ahora pueeeede que suba caps más rápido y como verán abajo, decidí que quedaba mejor ''Saga'' que ''Arco'' **

**?: Bueno, empieza con el cap y ya**

**¿: Tiene razón Electric**

**Electric: ¡Bueeeeno ya!... pero no esperen que los presente antes de que aparezcan en el fic**

**¿?: De acuerdooooo…**

**Electric: Eggman le pertenece a… Segaa, sin más preámbulos, oficialmente el primer cap de Sonic Team: New Generation**

Saga: Inicio

Capítulo 1: La grabación de Tails es encontrada

Opening: watch?v=qrCGk0BE7RA o buscar en youtube como: **Sonic: His World (Zebrahead Ver.) ****[With Lyrics]**

En medio de una noche lluviosa, se ve el deteriorado taller de Tails, del cual salía por algunos hoyos en los muros, una luz azul clara así como se oía algo de estática, bajo la sombra de unos árboles se veía la silueta de un zorro con un muñeco de trapo naranja brillante dentro de una jaula.

En el taller:

-Vamoooos, funciona- decía un zoomorfo gris algo raro, tenía cola y orejas de zorro y el resto del cuerpo como de erizo, cabello azul y ojos verdes, llevaba una polera celeste con el símbolo de Sonic en el pecho **(imagen de la historia)**, guantes blancos y botas azul pálido, parecía de unos 14 años, en frente tenía un radio, el cual golpeaba para que se dejara de escuchar estática, junto a él había una esfera de electricidad que le alumbraba, finalmente, se pudo escuchar del radio:

-…han pasado meses de la desaparición del Sonic Team…las ciudades y pueblos no pueden hacer nada contra Eggman…esto puede ser el fin…-

**Flashback**

Se ve al mismo **erizo/zorro (E/Z) **pero de unos 6 años de edad, dentro de una casa con un zorro café y una eriza rosa viendo la televisión

Unos años después (en el flashback aún)

Se le ve de su edad actual, tirado en el suelo, fuera de la casa, unos robots de Eggman los tenían esposados, el zoomorfo sólo atinó a decir:

-S-shill…,Gine…l-lo…la…men…to- antes de quedar inconsciente

**Fin flashback**

-Juro… que destruiré a Eggman-

El E/Z mostró una mirada diabólica y una sádica sonrisa, al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se volvían algo rojos y su cabello tomaba un tono gris

-Wow, cálmate Electric- dijo el zorro con la jaula mientras entraba al taller, en donde se pudo ver que era morado, tenía su cabello color verde, usaba guantes como los de Knuckles, una polera roja y zapatos verdes.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué? Ahh… Play, pasó otra vez ¿cierto?- dijo el E/Z que respondía al nombre de Electric mientras volvía a la normalidad

-See, así fue, pero ¡mira estooo!-dijo Play mostrando la jaula y dejando a Electric ver lo que menos esperaba: en la jaula estaba Tails Doll

-¿¡P-p-pero qué demonios!?- grito mientras retrocedía y casi le daba un infarto

-¿No es genial?-preguntó Play

-¡NO!, no lo es- le respondió el E/Z

-Jejejeje, ¿tienes miedo?- se oyó decir a Tails Doll

Electric tragó saliva y solo atinó a decir-C-claro que no-

-A ver, ya cállate Doll- dijo mientras lo dejaba en una mesa e iba a buscar cosas entre la basura

-Hey, mira Electric- dijo mientras mostraba una especie de pistola con la cual le dio a Tails Doll

Se vio una cortina de humo y luego se pudo observar a dos Tails Doll, uno amarillo con gema verde y uno naranja con gema rojo sangre

Electric puso los ojos como platos al ver al TD naranja

-Jejeje, bueno fue interesante peeero yo me voy- dijo mientras trataba de salir pero Play lo detuvo

-Electric, creo que te interesará esto…-le avisó Play al E/Z mientras veía una cámara de video

-Más te vale que no sea otra cosa que me lleve al borde de un infarto-

-Jajajaja, bueno, es algo similar, mira-le mostró el video de Tails, causando que a Electric se le baje la mandíbula hasta el suelo

-E-e-es… ¡increíble! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa?!-mientras sacudía a su amigo

-Emmmm, nop- y lo mira confundido y mareado con espirales en los ojos

-Significa que somos los únicos que saben lo que realmente pasó con el Sonic Team-en ese momento ve la jaula y solo ve al amarillo-ehhh ¿qué pasó con el naranja?-

-Ouch- comentó el morado-¡¿Cómo que ''ouch''?!-le reclamó Electric

-Mhmhmh, saaangreeee…,mataaaaar…-se oyó de afuera del taller

-No te preocupes Electric, es difícil pero lo congelaré (saca una clase de cañón) hey Doll, ven aquí- el zorro morado sale y por un segundo hay una luz celeste, luego entra con un bloque de hielo con TD dentro

-No se moverá en muuuucho tiempo, en cuanto al amarillo, creo que es su lado bueno-

-…-

-¿Qué?- le pregunta el zorro al gris

-M-m-mira- el zorro mira el hielo y ve una luz roja

-¡Ahhhh!-

-Ajajajajá, se la creyeron- se oyó decir a alguien que entraba al lugar

-Muy gracioso Froze, ya ven aquí torpe fénix- Electric al fénix al que llamó Froze, quien usaba un abrigo de piel tipo ''nevada'' **(no sé si me explico bien así que la imagen de Play y Froze estará en mi DeviantArt)**, tenía plumas rojas, ojos amarillos y un mechón de plumas blancas en el pecho –y ya deja de jugar con tu fuego helado…- le dijo Electric a Froze, quien ya se preparaba para lanzar una bola de fuego

-Jejejeje, como crees…- extinguiendo el fuego

-Bueeeeno, aprovechando que estás aquí, mira- le mostró el video y el fénix estuvo callado, luego de unos segundos le dijo:

-Hm, entonces…, escoge; entregamos el video o lo cumplimos por nuestra cuenta-

El E/Z mostró una sonrisa de lado y le respondió:

-Claramente escojo la segunda opción… y tú que dFrozes Play ¿Participarás también?- vio que el zorro no estaba – oyee, y ahora donde te metiste-

-¿Qué?, ah, lo siento, se tardaron y me puse a revisar las cosas de por aquí- dijo saliendo de un montón, provocando el enojo de Electric

-Gaaaah, ven para acá, ¿siquiera escuchaste algo?

**5 minutos de explicación y persecución después**

-Así que responde: ¿Sí o no?-

-Me convenciste con ''Sonic Team'', estoy dentro- respondió el morado

-Entonces, aquí empieza la formación… ¡del nuevo Sonic Team!- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Continuará…

**Electric: Bueno, díganme que les pareció, a quien vaya a criticarme, pues que recuerde que es mi primer fic, pero aun así, dejen sus sugerencias, observaciones y/o amenazas aquí abajo, como dije esos dos son Play y Froze, con poderes de roca y fuego elemental, cada color es una cosa diferente, verde, naturaleza; rojo, quema; azul, congela, etc. respectivamente **

**Play: Yyyy, si conocen a alguien a quien le pueda gustar el fic, sería de mucha ayuda si se lo muestran**

**Froze: Gracias por los reviews, adiós **

**Play: Oooye, se supone que yo diría eso**

**Froze: Muy tarde**

**Play: Ven aquí avesucha roja**

**Electric: A esos dos siempre los van a ver pelear y sacarme de quicio, así que acostúmbrense**

**Play: ¡AHHHH! ¡Mi brazoooo…!**

**Electric: Se me hace que Froze ya quemó a Play de nuevo, buaaano, hasta el próximo cap adiós**


	3. Chapter 2

**Electric: (con un gorrito navideño) Hola y feliz, Navidad a todos los que estén leyendo :3 *boca de gato* **

**Play: ¿Es realmente necesario que pongas esa esa cara?**

**Electric: Si cuando estoy feliz, relájate un poco Play, es Navidad. De acuerdo, aviso que a partir de este cap aparecerán los OCs de otros autores, siempre en el orden en el que me lo pidieron, pero, hoy le toca a Froze presentar, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto jugando Alien Isolation  
>Froze: ¡¿Para eso me despertaste a las 9 de la mañana?!<strong>

**Play: Tampoco es taaan temprano**

**Froze: Sí, pero normalmente me despierto para el almuerzo, como sea, Eggman no nos pertenece y algunos OCs tampoco, ahora lean mientras yo sigo durmiendo **

SAGA: Inicio

Capítulo 2: Tres nuevos aliados se unen al grupo

Opening: watch?v=qrCGk0BE7RA

Una semana después de haber encontrado la grabación, Electric, Play y Froze empezaron a entrenar para mejorar sus poderes, a los tres días, se les unieron dos nuevas miembros:

Herbage the Hedgehog, una eriza blanca con ojos grises, púas con la forma de las púas de Sonic cuando usa las esmeraldas del caos, una camiseta roja con las mangas negras, falda celeste y blanca, medias rosadas y botas blancas con gris, tiene poderes sobre la hierba y toda clase de plantas, las cuales ha aprendido a usar para curarse a sí misma y a otros (le gusta a Electric)**(¿Qué?, no me miren así, ella es creación mía)**; y Wake the Cat, una gata amarilla, púas como de equidna, ojos azules, playera gris con las mangas negras y una carita feliz en el medio, guantes blancos, pantalón marrón doblado a las rodillas, medias multicolores y botas rojas con líneas amarillas.

En casa de Electric

Electric estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un manga de Naruto, Play jugaba en una laptop y Froze veía aburrido la televisión.

-Electric, ¿qué hacemos?, estoy aburrido- le dijo Play, quien estaba recostado en la silla con la cabeza y los pies en los descansabrazos.

-No lo sé, estoy igual de aburrido que tú- respondió Electric con desgano.

-¡AHHHH!, bueno, iré a caminar- sale de la casa y Electric solo le dice:

-Pfff, como sea- le dijo a Play sin despegar la vista del manga

Con Play

El zorro morado se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, en eso, vio algo que le llamó la atención, una coneja rosada a la que vio una ligera flama encendida en su mano derecha, usaba una franelilla de dos tonos de fucsia, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta sin mangas de cuero negro, una falda negra qué era aguantada por un cinturón fucsia oscuro con una gema del mismo color qué la otra, unos guantes blancos con fucsia y un corazón del mismo color, unas botas fucsia con una raya blanca y también unas medias negras, parecía de unos 18 años -¿Pero qué rayos?- pensó mientras la seguía de lejos hasta que la vio entrar en una casa, en la que estaba una zorra **(no lo malinterpreten pervertidos/as) **escarchada (frost fox) **(Lo de escarchada, no sé si es la traducción correcta, pero va por ahí, una vez la presente por su nombre le diré solamente POR SU NOMBRE)** blanca **(lógicamente)** que llevaba una chaqueta cian claro manga larga y capucha, pantalón celeste largo, botas más claras con blanco y un pompón, además de guantes blancos con cian; parecía tener unos 17 años; junto a ella un lobo murciélago (Bat Wolf) de cabello azul claro, color gris al igual que sus alas, pero su cola era del mismo color de su pelo, ojos del mismo color y sus alas por dentro eran blancas, llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra, con una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul marino, pantalón largo gris y zapatos azules, también de 17 años.

De vuelta en casa de Electric

Electric y Froze se encontraban dormidos, el primero, en su cama con la cabeza colgando del borde y un poco de saliva que se escurría por su mejilla, mientras Froze, se había dormido en el sofá apoyado en el descansabrazo.

De pronto, Electric empezó a despertar

-(Somnoliento y susurrando para sí mismo) Ahhh…, mi cuello…, un momento ¿y Play?, hm, lo iré a buscar mientras Froze duerme- mientras salía de la casa. Luego de salir empezó a correr ultra rápido, finalmente, luego de quince minutos encontró a Play, quien veía a través de una ventana

-(Algo enojado) Oye Play… ¿qué demonios haces ahí?- le preguntó al zorro morado

-Shhh, te explico luego…- le tapa la boca con la mano y sigue observando

Electric le sigue la corriente y luego de un rato ve a la coneja usando su fuego

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- gritó Electric al ver eso

Ante eso, la coneja y la zorra **(suena a que soy un pervertido) **fueron a ver qué sucedía, y se sorprendieron de ver a Electric y a Play

-(Nervioso) Emm…ettoo…- Electric trataba de hablar pero estaba demasiado nervioso por ello

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Fue lo único que preguntó la coneja rosada

-Estoo…, yo soy Play, y él es mi amigo Electric, créanme, no estamos haciendo lo que creen- se defendió el zorro

-Pasen un momento, luego explíquennos qué hacían espiándonos- dijo a coneja rosada –por cierto, me llamo Avelyn, Avelyn Star-

Dentro de la casa

Los cinco estaban sentados, entonces empezaron a hablar, Electric explicó lo que pasó hace una semana, luego, Play le explicó a Avelyn el por qué la siguió, finalmente, la zorra **(¡aaahhhh!) **se presentó como Laila Shimmer, con poderes para controlar el hielo (crykinesis), en lo que es experta, y también poderes de biokinesis, los cuales aún no sabía controlar bien, solo sabe curar heridas; y como el lobo murciélago se presentó como Luke, con poderes como los de Electric

-(Apenado aún) Bueno, creo que eso era todo, lamentamos las molestias- dijo Electric

-(Susurrándole a Electric) ¿Electric, no crees que serían una buena suma al grupo?- le preguntó a Electric

-(Susurrándole a Play) De acuerdo. (En voz alta) Emm…, esto… ¿les interesaría unirse al grupo?-

-¿Eh?, ¿nos están invitando a formar parte del nuevo Sonic Team?- preguntó Laila

-Jejeje, seep, después de todo, tres chicos y dos chicas de 14 años no pueden hacer mucho contra los secuaces de Eggman- dijo Electric riendo y rascándose la cabeza –además Avelyn, creo que te llevarás bien con Froze- con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo Avelyn guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, creo que yo también- dijo Laila de forma algo tímida.

-Ya estoy dentro- dijo Luke con el pulgar en alto.

- (Susurrándole a Electric)Por cierto, Luke suele hablar mucho- dijo Avelyn con los ojos entrecerrados **(a lo tipo anime)**.

-Meee, no importa, de cualquier forma, hemos estado un poco aburridos últimamente- le respondió tranquilamente Electric.

En ese momento llegan Froze y Herbage, con abrigos puestos

-Vaya, hola, realmente se tardaban así que empezamos a buscarlos- le dijo Froze a Play

-(Sonrojado) H-hola Herbage- dijo Electric MUY nervioso

Play le pidió a Luke que le explicara todo a Froze, luego, Froze le dio la bienvenida a los tres, pero decidió que al día siguiente quería ver los poderes de los tres en acción, así que se fue con Play, Electric y Herbage, mientras caminaban, empezó a nevar **(Navidaaad :3) **y Electric aprovechó para abrazar a Herbage hacia el hombro de ella, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron, llegaron a casa y cada quien fue a dormir

Desde lejos, un zorro café los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, sólo dijo:

-Mmmmhhhhh, con que un nuevo Sonic Team, esto lo debe saber el doctor Eggman-

Continuará…

**Elctric: Agh, torpe alien, bueno, ya terminó el cap, feliz Navidad,que la pasen muy bien**

**Play: ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste así de cursi?**

**Electric: Cállate**

**Froze: ¡Playyyy! ¿Te comiste todos los dulces de nuevo?**

**Play: (Con chocolates en la boca) Eummm, nop**

**Froze: Ven acá zorro glotón**

**Electric: Así acaba el cap de hoy, trataré de actualizar así de seguido, pero bueno, que tengan una feliz Navidad y, por si no llego a actualizar, feliz Año Nuevo :3 *adoro la boca de gato* **

**PD: TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15, jejejeje, ten piedad por favor, como dije, trataré de actualizar más pero no quiero ser incinerado :P**


End file.
